


Stowaway

by Nuinzilien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuinzilien/pseuds/Nuinzilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Oropher of the mighty ship Greenwood discovers an extra crewman on his ship.  Whatever is he to do with him??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotic_Binky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chaotic_Binky).



> Written as a gift to Chaotic_Binky for the 2015 Ardor in August. She requested Glorfindel/ Oropher, pirates, and a talking dog.

Oropher, the mighty, feared captain of the great ship Greenwood paced a lazy circle around his cabin, never quite taking his eyes off the elf kneeling on his floor. The minutes passed ponderously slow, each one marked by the steady drip of water from reservoir to bowl.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The kneeling elf dared to shift from one knee to the other. For a moment Oropher considered taking pity. He’d been in that position plenty of times himself. Long hours of kneeling had been a popular punishment in Doriath for minor infractions, particularly for restless, troublesome elflings needing to learn patience. And for an adult, it had the added sting of being treated as a 37 year old disobedient child.

But no. This elf was trespassing on his ship uninvited, and as far as Oropher was concerned, he was being exceptionally merciful. By all rights, he should have had the stowaway tossed from his ship when he was first discovered. But the king of the high seas was feeling rather benevolent for the moment. And really, it would be a shame to see such a fine backside go to waste. 

The captain circled back around and sat in a rather throne-like chair. He glanced down, brow arching at the look of irritation his prisoner quickly hid behind proper penitence. Oropher smirked. Perfect. “So. Stowaway. Just what made you believe you could come aboard my ship uninvited?”

“I… uh… well…” the elf stammered.

“Well what? Did you think my ship was some sort of pleasure boat? Here for spoiled boys to hop aboard and take a quick jaunt around the bay, perhaps?”

“No, Captain, that’s not what I thought at all!” His uninvited guest blinked up at him with wide blue eyes.

“Then perhaps it is that you are a spy!” The Captain leaned in to loom over him, eyes narrowed. “Who sent you? Was it Celeborn? Elrond? Those nosey sea slugs would LOVE to get their hands on the Greenwood!”

“No Captain! I swear I’m not a spy! I don’t know the first thing about being sneaky! I just…I want to see more than my village! The world is big and I’ll never get to leave on my own, and my parents want me to marry an absolutely HORRID elleth, but I don’t WANT to!”

“Don’t want to marry HER, or marry an elleth at all?”

The elf’s blush was answer enough. “Ahhhh, I see. So you hitched a ride on MY ship, throwing MY crew into chaos and putting the strain on MY food stores… all because you wanted to weasel out of marrying some little bit of fluff?”

“A-aye.”

“Say again?”

“Aye…” The stowaway swallowed hard at the scowl forming on Oropher’s fine features. “Uuuh… Captain! Aye, Captain!”

Oropher sat back, mollified. “Better. Now tell me, exactly what was it you intended to do once you got on my ship? Hide in an apple barrel for five months? That is a very bumpy ride, I can promise you.”

“Oh… nay, Captain, I knew I couldn’t do that. I figured I’d be found at some point.”

“And then what? Do you swim?”

“Not especially well, Captain.”

Oropher snorted. “Of course not.” He leaned closer again. “You do realize that the usual way to deal with stowaways is to toss them to the seas and let Lord Ulmo have them.”

His prisoner paled.

“Though I suppose I could simply clap you in leg irons and keep you down in the hold until we return to shore. But it does get a bit soggy down there, and that still leaves you with the problem of your unwanted bride eagerly awaiting her betrothed.”

The young elf pouted up at him. “Please Captain, let me stay here! I’ll do anything you want, I swear.”

“Anything?” The Captain smirked. “And what if I want you to be my personal concubine, warming my bed at night and serving me whenever and however I see fit? You are a rather pretty little toy, after all, and these long voyages get so dull.”

He flushed. “A-aye, Captain, if that is your desire.”

“Do you have a name, or should I simply call you Toy?”

The elf lowered his eyes again. “Glorfindel, Captain. My name is Glorfindel. Though if you wish it, I will be Toy.”

“You certainly are obliging, Goldie.” There was a long moment of silence, then “Tell me, mellon, what should we do with him?”

The newly dubbed Goldie blinked up at him, puzzled. “I’m sorry, Captain?”

Oropher ignored him and let his hand rest between the ears of the hound sitting beside his chair, stroking it gently. He leaned his head closer. “What was that, my loyal hound?” He listened for a moment. “Oh come now, I think that is a bit harsh, is it not? He says he is escaping the wicked clutches of wedlock! We do not know for certain that he is here to cause mischief.”

There was an odd, choked sound from the prisoner at his feet. Oropher glared him into silence, then turned his attention back to his noble advisor. “Hmmm...perhaps you are indeed correct, mellon. This one does look to have shady, amoral purposes. Shall we spank him?”

There was a soft huff from the floor.

“Flogging? Are you quite sure? Well aye, I suppose we should make an example for the crew, but…”

Sputtering turned to coughing until finally, the kneeling prisoner began to giggle. Oropher’s glare seemed to only make it worse, sending the elf into outright laughter.

“Oh Glorfindel, honestly. Oliphant!” The Captain got to his feet with a growl and stormed around the room, putting out candles. 

Now that the safety word ending their play had been spoken, Glorfindel flopped back onto the floor, still snickering. “What? Why did you end it? I thought it was going well.”

“Going well? You thought THAT was going well?”

“Aye, it was. The waiting on my knees was especially good. I always hated that. It was absolute torture, especially in armor. But I thought our little play acting was going just fine. Right up until you started having a full-on conversation with that absurd stone hound. WHY the hound?”

Oropher sighed. “Well, every pirate has a talking bird, right? I didn’t have any birds or bird statues, so I went with what I had. I was thinking on my feet!”

“Not always birds,” Glorfindel said, eyeballing the stone dog. “While they are easier to care for on a ship than other animals and most do prefer them, some captains prefer these shrieking furry creatures called monkeys. Can’t stand the things, myself. Messy, bitey beasts. Though… I do remember hearing stories of this one absolutely mad bastard who talked to his plant.”

Oropher snorted. “His plant?”

“Aye, his plant. Made the entire crew swear obedience to himself, then swear it to a weed. So I suppose in the grand scheme of things, a talking dog statue isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever heard.” He leaned in for a soft kiss. “Forgive me for spoiling your fun. I should not have laughed.”

The king sighed. “It’s alright… to be honest, I was actually floundering there near the end of it.”

“Ahhh…so should we try again? Perhaps this time you’d like to be MY naughty cabin boy?” Glorfindel leered.

Oropher grinned and leaned up, wrapping his arms around Glorfindel’s neck. “As my Captain wishes. His Cabin Boy does aim to please.”

***~~`~<3 @>~’~~***

It was a very subdued table that greeted Oropher and Glorfindel at breakfast the next morning. “Hello, what’s this?” Oropher sat down, reaching for the nearest plate of fruit, handing it over to Glorfindel. “You two look like you didn’t sleep a wink.”

Thranduil and Legolas glared at him. They did indeed look exhausted, heavy rings like bruises beneath the younger prince’s eyes. “We didn’t. Captain.” Legolas tore a piece from his pastry and flicked it at his grandfather.

Glorfindel chuckled at the way Oropher’s eartips pinkened.

“You two should really learn how to have quieter sex,” Thranduil grumbled.


End file.
